


Answers

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships, Sick Character, Sickfic, Unsympathetic Patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: When Deciet turns up at Logan's room, Logan tries to find answers.





	Answers

**Author's Note:**

> Unsympathetic Patton is mentioned in case thats a trigger for anyone!

When Logan heard a quiet knock on the other side of his door, he thought nothing of it. Patton, Virgil, and Roman all visited his room for their own reasons at various hours of the day. However when he open the door what he didn't expect to find was Deciet. He was huddled in various blankets shivering from a chill that Logan could not feel.

Logan was slightly taken aback by the obvious ill side. He addressed Deciet cautiously, "Deciet, what are you doing here?"

Deciet responded with a flurry of coughs. "Isn't it obvious?" Deciet remarked, "Why I am clearly not at all seeking your help. Why, I would never." Deceit's voice was coarse and grainy, but Logan could still hear sarcasm dripping from every inch.

Logan adjusted his glasses before responding, "I have no malice intent, I am slightly curious, though why are you not going to Patton? He is usually most sides person of comfort, and where they go to get nurtured. I'm not the most caring of sides."

Deceit started playing with his cape strings, before mumbling, "If I threw up on him, I'd just get in trouble."

Logan pause, his brain spitting into muiltiple trains of thoughts, "Why doesn't make any logical sense for something you cannot control. However if you are feeling nauseous I must insist you come this way." As Logan escorted Deciet to the edge of his bed, grabbing his trash can on the way, he mumbled to himself, "That does not sound like Patton."

The next couple of days were difficult for Logan. He had never taken care of anyone in this way before, and had it not been for his own personal experience, he would not have been aware that sides could get ill. Eventually though Deciet recovered, and life as usual returned. 

Then why, why couldn't Logan let go of what Deciet had said? Maybe one day he'd figure it all out, but for now all he had was half developed theories, careful observations, and outlandish hypotheses. He had no answers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
